


Lost and Found

by mercyluv



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amantes, College, Ex novios, Exes, Exes a Amantes, Exes to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Long, Love Triangles, M/M, Multiple Partners, i can't think of any more tags, long fic, possibly
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyluv/pseuds/mercyluv
Summary: Kuroo y Tsukishima llevan unos años de haber terminado su relación, pero vuelven a encontrarse en la Universidad. Después de haber tenido un encuentro fugaz, se dan cuenta que el fuego que habían dado por apagado, todavía tenía chispa. ¿Qué pueden hacer ahora con su sentir, cuando las cosas han cambiado y sus vidas están por tomar nuevos rumbos?Continuación de Good Boys http://archiveofourown.org/works/12258474





	1. Introducción

“Soy un cabrón.”

 

Bokuto parpadeó. Acababa de levantarse y lo que estaba desplegándose en su pantalla de notificaciones era sumamente abrumador. Carraspeó y se giró para poder encontrarse con el contenido con más facilidad y darle claridad a su mirada que estaba encima de la pantalla. Brillaba. La luz estaba hiriéndole los ojos pero no le quitaron la curiosidad. Ese destello amarillo que salía de sus pupilas fue agrandándose en cuanto deslizó los mensajes hacia arriba para ver todo lo que Kuroo le había mandado. Era bastante, pero principalmente, estaba detallado a un nivel exhaustivo. Esto indicaba sin duda alguna, que su amigo había pasado por una situación súmamente estresante. 

 

—Es como si quisieras meterte en problemas, Kuroo...— 

 

Dijo para sí mismo, en una habitación en donde el rumor gentil del aire acondicionado llenaba el espacio. Las cortinas escondían el mundo que estaba detrás de la ventana y en un suspiro, se pasó la mano por entre sus cabellos. Iba a tener que pensar bien en su respuesta. Kuroo genuinamente había metido más que la pata. Después de todo ¿cómo se supone que iba a ser capaz de explicarle al ex-novio que nunca superó sobre las implicaciones de su vida romántica y los cuestionamientos que habían estado despertando recientemente en él?  Bokuto conocía su papel. Sabía que como uno de sus mejores amigos y el ahora guardián de esta preciada información tenía el papel de guiarlo...o quizás no.

 

Empezó a tomar capturas para mandárselas a Akaashi. Seguramente él tendría palabras más adecuadas para decirle lo mucho que la había cagado.


	2. Lost

El primer beso que Kuroo sintió le generó una emoción que le recordó a la primera vez en que habían decidido tocarse, hace tiempo ya, en una de sus muchas visitas a casa de Kei en Sendai. Ahora, de vuelta a la realidad de su presente, cuando todo era tan genuino, le puso las manos en la cintura y, luego de haberse asegurado que el rubio estaba observándolo, regresó el gesto con más profundidad y fuerza. Esperaba que con eso, la muestra de su deseo fuese igual de clara que la que salía de labios de Kei.

Después de haber estacionado el auto y caminar hacia los cuartos de la mano, Kuroo y Tsukishima entraron con la tensión a flor de piel. El resto del pequeño departamento estaba vacío, oscuro. Un par de platos sucios en el lavabo generaban una sombra en el fondo de la cocina a la cual no le habían puesto atención al cerrar la puerta. Una sala modesta que no tenía decoraciones llamativas y el desayunador pequeño fue todo lo que alcanzó a verse con la luz del pasillo iluminando la entrada. Después de eso, nada. Se habían abalanzado uno sobre el otro, como dos hombres hambrientos urgidos del alimento que estaba sobre la lengua del otro. La boca del rubio todavía estaba hinchada, húmeda, dispuesta. Estaban juntos, perdidos entre besos y caricias que hacía años que se guardaban. Era como un baño esperado de amor que apenas se daban en sueños, el desprender genuino de dos chicos que no habían aprendido a despedirse.

Kei se aguantó un gemido cuando lo tiraron al sillón, Kuroo se le había encimado para sentir el calor, su cuerpo no era completamente visible, pero Tsukishima todavía podía recordarlo cuando tuvieron sexo con las luces encendidas, en una casa silenciosa que los resguardaba, alguna vez en Sendai. Aquí, sin las incertidumbres el futuro, podrían disfrutarse con un grado más de lujuria, un abandono particular del cual se había estado frustrando. Se mordió los labios para no gritar.

Lo abrazó, juntó sus manos para atarse a la figura de su pareja. Se colgaron, forzándolo a que bajara el pecho para alcanzar mejor su rostro y besarlo. Ese contacto tan íntimo y sincero brotaba de Tsukishima como una fuente llena de agua. No tomó en cuenta la hora, ni que mañana tenía que ir a clases. Importaba mucho más el reflejo de las luces de los autos pasar sobre el rostro de Kuroo. Le acariciaban los relieves de su nariz con cuidado, como si las mismas partículas de luz estuvieran enamoradas de él.

—Kuroo...

No respondía, el jovencito se estaba venciendo en besos, en abrazos… la noche parecía írseles entre las manos y la boca. Sin embargo, Tsukishima decidió, en un roce específico de sus caderas, dejar de alargar la tortura y acarició el mismo espacio de Kuroo lentamente. Sin embargo, esto sacó una reacción que no esperaba de él.

Esto no podía escalar.

—Espera, espera Kei...

Qué vergüenza. Cuando Bokuto llegara a enterarse seguramente le echaría en cara su cobardía. ¿Estando tan cerca, hacerlo a un lado? ¿Porqué? Tanto tiempo lo había querido. Le puso las manos sobre el pecho y se impulsó para separarse. La piel ya no se estaba tocando y esto podría darle mucho más seguridad de sus decisiones. Con ese calor escapando de su mente, podía pensar con claridad. Todavía estaban vestidos. Todavía estaban a tiempo. No podría hacer esto ahora. Quería a Tsukishima. Lo dejó tocarlo en el auto, lo llevó a casa porque no podía imaginarse que algo pudiera pasarle en el camino pero algo más lo había detenido. Juntó el aire en su pecho para seguir hablando, no recordaba nunca antes que le costara tanto hablar.

—¿Estás seguro?

—…¿Ah...?

El rubio se enderezó, dando por terminada lo que parecía una eterna sesión de besos. _¿Estás seguro?_ La pregunta giró alrededor de su cabeza, sobre sus ojos. La lengua se le había secado y hacer más preguntas para increparlo sólamente iba a incrementar la tensión que de pronto, se había generado entre ellos. Había torcido la boca, Tetsurou no lo notó.

—¿Lo estás?— Kuroo estaba insistente y el brillo de sus ojos también reflejaban sus angustias. Kei no lo comprendió.

—¿Seguro de qué?

—De _esto_.

 

Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos para recalcar lo confundido que estaba. ¿Kuroo de verdad estaba preguntando eso _ahora_? Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a retomar sus besos entre risas, que dejaría esas manos sobre sus caderas para distraerlo de la molestia pero ya había pasado mucho del tiempo normal para las bromas. ¿De qué se trataba esto para él? El silencio característico del rubio puso de nervios al otro chico, hubiera querido mantener la boca cerrada y las manos en su lugar… pero era tan imposible con todo lo que se habían contenido.

—Sólo pregunto Kei, no quisiera que-

—Acabo de darte sexo oral en el auto.

Kuroo se sonrojó y se quedó en silencio. La respuesta de Kei había respondido todo, pero aún así, era como si tuviera las manos atadas. Esto era extraño, pero también súmamente sospechoso. Kei aprovechó para acomodarse la ropa. Esto no iba a ir a ningún lado, menos con Kuroo tan súbitamente pudoroso.

—Sólo pregunto Tsukki.— Bajó la voz como un niño regañado, esto sólo hablaba de que algo tenía en mente, Kei lo sabía bien.

—¿Sólo preguntas...? ¿Qué hay de difícil en comprender lo que te acabo de decir?

—Q-Quizás no me explico.— Empezó a hacer ademanes, negado a separarse de Tsukishima que ya estaba hartándose cada vez más con el tema. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no quería rechazarlo porque no le gustara? ¡Se moría por tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos, suspirando con su nombre entrecortado encima del paladar! Sin embargo, la lengua se le hizo un nudo. Tenía la necesidad de explicarle un insignificante detalle que hacía toda la diferencia. —Uh… Bueno, es que… en realidad… uh no sé cómo...

Hubo una interrupción más, el aire que estaba en los pulmones de ambos se retiró, despidiéndose de ellos en un ademán fugaz. Se les fueron las palabras.

 

_Ya no hay distancia entre nosotros, Kuroo._

 

Una punzada le atravesó el pecho. A pesar de que la confesión de Tsukishima era cierta, había algo más que no lo dejaba avanzar. Como una pesada cadena en el tobillo de un alma pertubada, Kuroo no iba a poder seguir con esto. Ni aunque su cuerpo estuviera rogándoselo. Todavía sentado en el sillón, se imaginó que esto era el final de todo. Que la cúspide de todas las noches queriéndolo, soñándolo y extrañándolo se iban a marchar de sus posibilidades por las inseguridades de su vida amorosa. ¿Era esto justo para él?

Lo estaban esperando, pero Kuroo no lo notaba. La paciencia se apartó del rostro de Kei —...Ugh— Harto, Tsukishima terminó de acomodarse la ropa y girando la cabeza, se dispuso a levantarse del sillón para despedirlo.

—Espera, ¡Kei…!

 

Entonces abrieron la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 llevo una eternidad con estos capítulos listos, entonces supuse que era momento de subir al menos uno jejejeje  
> Gracias por leer!! <3


End file.
